What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/All Dogs Go to Heaven/Charlie B. Barkin
Charlie B. Barkin is the main protagonist of the All Dogs Go To Heven franchise Personality Charlie is said to have "the brain of a con man, but the heart of a marshmallow," meaning he's clever, fun-loving, mischievous, charming, stingy, sneaky, dishonest, and silly. But initially, doesn't mean any harm as he has proven to harbor a very caring, and compassionate side. In the first film, he starts off roguish, hot-headed, and menacing (but not as malicious as Carface) and is not known for doing good deeds, but because he's a dog (since dogs are naturally benevolent as explained by Annabelle), he was allowed into heaven. But with his time spent with Anne-Marie (despite originally exploiting her for his selfish needs), he began to warm up a lot more, even going far as to sacrifice his own life for hers after the final showdown with Carface at the climax of the film. In the second film, TV series, and Christmas special, Charlie's personality slightly changes, he's become more laid-back and friendlier, but is still scheming and mischievous as well as selfish, lazy, and dishonest at times. He would rather ignore his responsibilities as a guardian angel just to goof off and live the life of a normal dog than to do his duties, but when it comes to his friends and their well-being, he always comes around and makes mistakes. Biography Charlie's early life is unknown. He was born to Loni A. Bowser and Burt R. Barkin on 13 September 1937. (which is the day of Don Bluth’s birth in the real world) At some point in his childhood, he ran away from home and after that, his parents never saw their son again. Eventually, he meets Itchy Itchiford and the two have been best friends ever since. Appearance Charlie is an anthropomorphic German Shepherd mixed breed. In the first film, he appears older, skinnier, and slightly shaggier. his fur is light brown while his underbelly is a light tan. His torso is quite wide, while his waist down is quite narrow. He has dark brown ears, with 2 holes on his right ear lope, and his left ear always leans down. He has ruffled hair on his head and has a big, long, dark brown spot that starts from his head, reaching almost down to his bottom. His tail is long & shaggy, he has a mole on each side of his face, his snout, and eye shade are a dark brown, his nose is a spicy brown, and he appears to have 2 small whiskers sticking out near the right side of his nose. Throughout the rest of the franchise, he appears younger, and his color scheme is notably lighter. Unlike Itchy, he typically goes bare, wearing only the watch he stole from Annabelle in the first film. Trivia *According to Annabelle's book, seen briefly during the first film, Charlie's breeding is mostly German Shepherd, he is also part Collie, part Great Dane, and part Retriever. The book also mentions his parents Burt R. Barkin and Loni A. Bowser, named after Burt Reynolds (Charlie's voice actor in that film) and Loni Anderson (Flo) who actually once were married. *It is unknown what became of Charlie's parents after he runs away, but it is assumed that they eventually passed away, especially since Charlie appeared older in the first film. And Charlie reveals to Anne-Marie in the second film how he never saw his parents again after running away, so if they have already passed on way before the events of the first and second film then they should very well be shown in heaven along with Charlie. *Charlie has a black spot on each cheek in the first film, but everywhere else, he doesn't. * Charlie's birthday (September 13, 1937) is the same day that director Don Bluth was born. * Charlie is similar to Sulley from Disney and Pixar's Monsters Inc: ** Both have a best friend who helps him out (Mike and Itchy) ** Both need to take care of a young girl after he's stuck with her (Boo and Anne-Marie) ** Both have a villain after them and the girl (Randall and Carface) ** Both get the girl back to her home.